


The Untold Perils of Walking Alone in the Woods

by UnderSilkenSkies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (but Keith gets pretty into it), Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Kink Meme, Knotting, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Riding Hood AU, Size Difference, Size Kink, Wolf!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderSilkenSkies/pseuds/UnderSilkenSkies
Summary: Keith makes cookies laced with aphrodisiac, and sets out to take them to a friend's house. Too bad a wolf catches the scent and comes to investigate.[Please heed the tags re: dubcon.]





	The Untold Perils of Walking Alone in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I physically can't write porn without some semblance of plot. I meant for this to be about half as long as it ended up. *shrug*
> 
> Filled out for a prompt over on the sheith_kinkmeme on DW:
> 
> [knotting, size difference] Little Red Riding Hood u
> 
> I want a little red riding hood sheith au with shiro as the wolf.
> 
> \+ Bonus for cum inflation and breeding kink

The forest was bright, the birds were singing, and the air around the little cottage was heavy with the scent of baking cookies. Keith wasn’t much of a cook at the best of times, but this was something special for his neighbors. In celebration of Lance and Allura’s three month anniversary, he’d dug out his mother’s old herbal lore books and had found a recipe for cookies guaranteed to increase lust and fertility.

Maybe he’d gone a bit overboard with the anise seed, but if a little was good, more had to be even better.

The heady scent pervaded the house and seeped into his clothes, thick and sweet. The cookies had just come out of the oven so Keith decided to take them immediately to the happy couple, then come home and deal with his... growing problem on his own time. There was a definite drawback to cooking with aphrodisiac ingredients.

The air held the faintest chill of early spring, just enough to make the woods feel crisp and clean as he set out with his covered basket. His red cloak was a bit too warm for this time of year, but he liked how it fit and he might as well get one more use out of it this season.

He’d made this trek several times before, taking the well-worn path through the fringes of the woods and into the deepest part where the trees stood in military rows and blocked the sunlight. It was chillier in here where the faint traces of early morning mist still lingered among the dark trunks. Squirrels chattered and darted across his path, stopping to stare at him from the safety of the lower branches.

Feeling benevolent, Keith took out a cookie and dropped some crumbs on the path. The squirrels were quickly attracted to the scent and ate the crumbs, almost immediately becoming frisky and chasing each other in pairs or groups back into the trees.

Well, there certainly wouldn’t be a shortage of squirrels this year. Keith laughed and ate the rest of the cookie. The taste lingered in his mouth and sent an errant swirl of heat to his gut.

Better not eat any more, not if he wanted to be presentable by the time he reached Lance’s house.

Keith was about halfway to the other cottage when he realized there were no more squirrels. Pausing, he looked back over his shoulder but there was nothing there. The whole forest had gone silent, holding its breath. Even the birds and insects had ceased their mating calls.

Keith gulped. He’d heard rumors that strange animals were afoot now that the frost had melted, but he hadn’t thought that anything would come to his woods. It had been so long since he’d faced danger that his knife was at home, forgotten, and his gun was long since rusted into disuse.

_It’s just a deer_ , he told himself.

Something dark darted past at the corner of his vision and he whipped around, red cloak trailing. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn’t shaped like a deer. Long and lean and low to the ground. He could have sworn he’d seen a fanged grin, but that was silly. Animals didn’t smile.

Clutching the basket handle more firmly, Keith headed along the path with his head down. Maybe if he minded his own business and powerwalked fast enough, he’d be left alone.

That lasted for all of two minutes before he became overpoweringly aware of footsteps right behind him in sync with his own paces.

Eyes wide, Keith stopped and spun to face the stalker.

It wasn’t some bloodthirsty killer, nor a wild animal with blood on its mouth. Nor was it anyone who Keith recognized from the local village.

Not that that was a bad thing, Keith mused. The stranger was rather handsome, in a woodsy kind of way. He had gray hair that faded dark at the back, startlingly white at the front. Golden eyes that seemed to miss nothing. A lopsided smile that looked friendly and seductive and... Keith glanced away, nervous. Dangerous?

“You out here by yourself?” the stranger asked, voice deep and gruff.

“Y-yeah,” Keith said, then immediately winced for being so oblivious. If the guy was a killer, Keith had just given him the perfect opportunity.

“No need to be afraid,” the stranger said. Then, seeing Keith’s expression, he laughed and added, “I get that a lot, actually. Now it’s second nature to reassure people.”

“You seem like a nice person. I’m lucky to meet someone like you out here.” Keith slowly started walking and the other man fell into step beside him. Fuck, but his strides were twice as long as Keith’s, and soon the red-cloaked man found himself walking faster just to keep up.

“You have no idea,” came the growled response.

Keith gulped and kept walking. He had no idea when the other man had slowed down and circled behind him, but now he was acutely aware of it. If he concentrated hard enough, he could even convince himself that there was hot breath on the back of his neck.

_As if the cookies weren’t already enough_ , he mentally grumbled. He really should have taken the time to get himself off this morning, so he wouldn’t be walking through the woods half-hard while a stranger eyed him from behind.

“Did you know that anise is a powerful aphrodisiac?” the stranger said, suddenly abreast of Keith again.

Keith couldn’t answer. The scent of the cookies had been torturing him ever since he’d started this trek, but now something else was overpowering it. Musk? He glanced at the other man, then stopped in his tracks and looked again.

The stranger walked another pace before likewise stopping and looking back at Keith. His human ears had given way to triangular gray ones, furred and perked up on top of his head. A gray tail wagged gently behind him. And his eyes... yellow like a wolf’s. Focused. Stalking his prey.

Somehow Keith found the presence of mind to set down the basket and back away. “Take all the cookies you want.” All he needed was one moment, one glance breaking their eye contact, and maybe his muscles would unfreeze and he could run.

“I’ve got something in mind sweeter than cookies.”

There was a hand undoing the clasp to Keith’s cloak and through the fog spreading in his brain, Keith realized that it was his own hand. He was doing this. He wasn’t running.

The wolf’s grin spread. His face was still human but his teeth were long and there were dark lines around his eyes, accentuating his stare.

“I like the submissive ones.” One foot after the other, closer and closer. “I like it when you like it.”

“You don’t even know my name,” Keith breathed out, a last whisper of defiance.

“I’m Shiro. And you are --?”

“Keith,” he answered automatically. So much for buying time or whatever he’d been aiming for.

“Keithhh,” the wolf repeated, letting the last letter hiss between his teeth. “I’m going to dirty that pretty red cloak of yours.”

The brooch fell to the ground, followed by a flutter of crimson fabric. “Is that a threat?”

“It’s a fact.”

Shiro was in front of him now, so close that Keith had to tilt his head back to look him in the eye. It left his throat open and exposed, but that felt right in the situation. There was no sense fooling himself; he truly was prey now.

Keith held his breath, waiting. He knew enough of animal behavior, he could recognize the calm before the spring.

Shiro’s tail twitched, wagged, and went still. His ears strained forward, trembling in place for a moment. Then he leapt.

With a yelp, Keith fell back under the sudden hot weight crushing against his chest. His knees crumpled and he hit the ground. It was instinct to fight back, even though he knew it would do no good; his hands pushed at the solidness of Shiro’s chest but he might as well be shoving at a mountain. The bigger man’s body was sprawled over him, limbs caging him to the ground, immobile.

“You smell so sweet,” Shiro murmured. His tongue darted out and caressed Keith’s ear, and when the smaller man tried to escape he was forcefully pinned down by the shoulders. “Don’t go anywhere, little thing. We’ve only started.”

Keith sobbed and went limp, his head lolling back and showing his neck. The heat burning through him was reaching a critical point and all his self control was being poured into _not_ rocking his hips up against the evident bulge in Shiro’s trousers.

Growling, Shiro mouthed at his neck until Keith could feel the vibrations echoing along his own throat and spilling past his lips. Something primal had been unleashed and wouldn’t rest until it got what it wanted.

Keith was small but agile, and he easily slipped out of Shiro’s grasp and rolled to the side. The wolf eyed him, still on all fours and ready to spring in any direction. His mouth was open but not in a snarl; he knew -- he could _smell_ \-- that Keith was receptive and unlikely to run away.

Savoring the moment of freedom, Keith feinted left then dodged right. He had almost gotten his feet under him when Shiro grabbed onto his thigh and pulled him sideways, off balance and back onto the ground. The heat of his hand burned through Keith’s pants and shot straight to his groin.

“Are we doing this or --?” Keith’s question was cut short by a startled cry as Shiro took hold of his shoulders and flipped him over like he weighed no more than a rag doll.

The ground was solid under Keith’s hands, the only thing he could find to anchor himself as the wolf’s weight landed on his back again. Shiro was supporting himself on hands and knees so he wouldn’t crush the smaller man, but he was leaning just hard enough for Keith to want more. Already he could feel a firm bulge pressed up against his ass and he wanted, needed, had to have _more_.

“Shiro, please,” Keith panted, too far gone to know what he was begging for.

The wolf’s hot tongue lapped up the back of his neck, followed by the sting of teeth. Keith whimpered but knew better than to move from where he’d been placed. Hands reached around and fumbled with the clasp of his belt; long claws traced lines over the tender skin of his belly.

The belt came loose with a clatter and Keith had only a second to brace himself before his pants were dragged off and rumpled around his knees.

He panted, mouth open. The air that morning had seemed a bit chilly at first but now it was a furnace. Sweat slid into his eyes as he waited, breathless, in the absence of Shiro’s weight.

There was the sound of a belt and trousers coming off, then the wolf was back.

Keith made a desperate noise low in his throat and rutted his ass backwards. Now that his pants were off, his cock swung freely and the cool air was pure torture.

Against his neck, Shiro growled and Keith froze again. The bigger man hadn’t touched him aside from a few licks and his wandering fingers -- how had Keith allowed himself to get so worked up? It felt like he was going crazy, the self-imposed command not to move, the pulsing need in his cock, the sweet scent of anise and the dizzying scent of Shiro’s musk.

“Please, please,” he whined again.

Shiro shoved his fingers in Keith’s mouth. No regard for what the smaller man wanted. Just lust and the rule of the wild. The strong take, and the weak submit.

Keith suckled around the fingers, two of them thick enough to fill his mouth. They plunged deep and he leaned forward, willingly choking on them, working his tongue to thoroughly make love to Shiro’s hand. In his ear the growling was getting louder, guttural and pleased.

Abruptly Shiro withdrew his hand, then shoved three fingers in deep enough that Keith gagged. His throat convulsed, swallowing again and again, and yet he still didn’t fight back or draw away. He could feel saliva trailing over his lips, a thin stream that mimicked the way precum was drooling from his cock onto the ground.

How much longer would he have to wait? Keith closed his eyes and deepthroated Shiro’s fingers, adding suction and lavishly stroking his tongue along the digits.

Finally Shiro pulled his hand out; Keith could feel his hot length pressed against the back of his thigh, and shuddered at the thought of all that flesh sinking into him. His ass clenched, imagining how tight it would be, how thick, and how well it would fill him up.

The fingers at his hole weren’t what he was hoping for, but Keith bit back his disappointment and instead rocked back on the searching pressure. He was far from a virgin and his ass opened easily, to Shiro’s murmur of approval. Two fingers felt as thick as most of the toys Keith normally used; when they pulled out and were replaced by the thick slide of three, Keith choked on air.

His rim fought the intrusion at first, pink skin closing up as tightly as it could around the digits, but that only made the burn worse. Keith gasped and his knees shifted forward instinctively, trying to pull away, but sharp teeth sank into his ass and he stilled, wide-eyed and trembling.

Shiro had stopped talking for the most part, reverting to growls of approval and low purring noises, but his presence was a constant fog in Keith’s mind. When the wolf scissored his fingers apart, Keith forced himself to relax and enjoy it. Admittedly it would be more enjoyable if his cock would stop bumping his stomach in its impatience, but the feeling of fullness wasn’t something he got to enjoy every day.

With one last twist and jab at Keith’s prostate, Shiro withdrew his fingers and knelt up behind him, close enough that their thighs brushed. Keith didn’t dare look back; he knew what was coming, but he didn’t know just how much to expect. Wolves were bigger proportionally than humans, and, well, Shiro wasn’t a small person to begin with.

With a shaky exhale, Keith relaxed his body and mentally prepared himself for the best fuck of his life.

But nothing in his wildest dreams could have prepared him for the incredible girth that pressed against his hole. It was so big at first that Shiro snarled and dug his fingers back in, pulling and stretching ruthlessly at Keith’s tender walls.

Keith wailed and spread his legs as far as he could, knees still trapped in his pants. His rim clenched and relaxed as Shiro withdrew his hand and lined up for the second try.

He felt so empty, so wanting, so --

There was no stopping the cry that tore from his throat as the wolf slid his cock in, inch by slow, thick inch. Above him, Shiro had gone startlingly quiet, only low croons falling from his lips as he pressed his hips forward in short jerks. Keith braced himself on his elbows, never mind the dirt and rocks biting into his skin, and pushed back just as slowly.

It felt like all the air was being forced from his lungs. Keith gasped, hyperventilating, as his body was wracked by spasms and his ass clamped down around the impossible girth inside him. Something was going to rip, there was no way he could take a cock this size. Biting his lip, he bore down, fighting the pressure, but Shiro only groaned and slid an inch deeper.

Keith wanted to cry. It was too much. He was stretched too thin and the wolf didn’t care. Saliva drooled past his ear where Shiro’s mouth had gone slack.

“Enough. Please.” Keith’s voice was barely a whisper.

Shiro lowered his head and nuzzled tenderly along the straining tendons of Keith’s neck. “Sweet little thing. There’s never enough of you.”

Keith wanted to sob _no_ , but a clawed hand reached around and stroked in a long teasing line down his cock, and he jerked in Shiro’s hold. As long as he could keep breathing and keep his body from tightening up again...

Shiro’s hand trailed to the base of his cock and then between his legs, rubbing a callused thumb over the delicate skin of his balls. Shuddering, Keith arched his back to get away, then immediately relented when that caused his stomach muscles to pull taut. The wolf’s cock was taking up all the space in his belly; he couldn’t see underneath himself, but he was sure there was a bulge, the skin deformed outward around the monstrous member.

At last Shiro relinquished Keith’s cock and went back to driving his own deeper. Keith could feel it the moment his hole gave up resistance, a last twinge of muscle that made everything burn, and then the slick drag of flesh became so much easier. Shiro gave a small sound of approval and withdrew his hips. Keith shuddered at how long his cock felt and how awful the hollowness in his gut was.

Then the wolf shoved back in, hard and merciless, and Keith screamed. Suddenly nothing mattered but the way his whole rectum was being filled, wider and deeper and more completely than he’d ever dreamed possible.

Keith’s mouth hung open mindlessly; his whole world was centered around the pleasure spiraling through his ass and the way Shiro’s thrusts grew more powerful.

Teeth were back at his neck, nipping and licking. Surrendering, Keith sagged down to his elbows and bent his head forward, giving the wolf full reign to put his jaws loosely around his neck. The danger felt right. It added to the thrill of the unknown and it... well, nothing could really distract him from the way his hole was so wide he kept forgetting to breathe.

That lasted for several strokes, Keith’s eyes rolling back in his head at how he was sure his ass was being pulled inside out. This was so good. His cock strained, desperate for a hand on it, but neither he nor Shiro deigned to consider it. Better to ride the pleasure out to its conclusion.

Momentarily, Shiro’s teeth dug into the sides of Keith’s neck before he remembered to be gentle and instead ground his forehead against the prominent vertebrae.

“I’m gonna knot you until you’re carrying. You’ll look so good,” he grunted.

Under him, caught inside the flesh and bone cage of Shiro’s limbs, Keith stilled. There was no way he’d just heard what he thought he did. No no no. Shiro’s cock alone was enough to make him strain and cry, there was no way --

Shiro snarled, the noise animalistic and rumbling through his chest and vocal cords, and shoved his pelvis against Keith hard enough to lift the smaller man’s knees from the ground. A sudden sharp pull at his rim made Keith moan in a mix of pleasure and pain; he couldn’t tell what he was feeling at the moment except there was a lot of it and he both wanted it to stop and go on forever.

Shiro rutted his hips harder and harder against Keith, holding him down with hands digging claws into his shoulders in case he got any ideas of running. But Keith was shaking and gripping at the dirt, body tense with no thought of escape, as he focused on the growing pressure stretching his rim.

He could do this. He could do this.

He sobbed as his rim was pulled out so wide it no longer felt like part of him, then it was allowed to close up around the root of Shiro’s cock. Except now there was something even bigger inside of him.

A knot.

A fucking knot.

He’d gone too far, this was too much. He was never going to survive this.

Breathe, breathe.

But with every breath his muscles moved against his will, organs shifting and pinching, and there simply wasn’t room for everything inside his body any more. Just as he’d settled into some state of acceptance -- it still hurt, it still felt _wrong_ to be pinned this wide open and unable to move -- Shiro shifted and his knot nudged inward. It was just a fraction of an inch but there wasn’t even that little room in Keith’s body. Shiro’s cock felt less like a penetration and more like an invasion, a battering ram that was slowly but surely conquering and claiming territory. There was no way Keith’s ass would ever feel the same after this.

Finally Shiro gave a sigh and relaxed against Keith’s back, letting his weight drape over the smaller man. The wolf’s cock was still throbbing and Keith could only guess that he was pumping out cum, even though he had no idea how it was all fitting.

There was a pressure growing in his gut but at some point it had become something other than pain and was now nothing more than another facet of the experience. Keith was positive that his abdomen was bulging; there was no way he could hold that much without it showing somewhere. It was a better thought than the fear that something was going to burst.

Keith put his head down, pillowed on his arms, and concentrated on the devoted way Shiro was licking at his neck and exposed cheek. As long as he could keep himself centered it was okay -- hell, it felt good in a weird way that transcended his body.

His ass clenched automatically on an inhale and Keith’s eyes rolled back again. Vaguely he could remember a time when two fingers was enough to satisfy him; when the thought of taking a cock was enough to make him shiver and doubt himself. Now... now he was so far gone.

“How long?” he asked, somehow finding his voice despite the feeling that his lungs and trachea had been displaced up into his mouth. “How long are you going to...?”

Shiro kissed his cheek tenderly, as if he was a lover and not a wild animal. “Until my pups start growing in you.”

Keith’s foggy brain couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not. From the way his stomach was so full and heavy, he might already be carrying for all he could tell. And something about that felt so _right_.

In a surge of lust-fueled determination, Keith squirmed under the wolf’s weight and pushed himself up to all fours. “So breed me like you mean it.”

Shiro snapped at him, teeth breaking the skin on his shoulder, and gave a vicious shove inside him. Keith yelped but still pushed back, his hole wrapped in a vise grip around the wolf’s knot. There wasn’t much room to move but just the sensation of it all, the thick warmth that spread through his gut, the knot of flesh plugging his hole, Shiro’s overarching presence all around him, ramped up Keith’s nerves. He whined like a good little bitch and stayed still as Shiro tried to pull free, but they were tied long and hard and there was no escape.

At last Keith fell back to his elbows and balanced well enough to slip a hand underneath himself, shaking fingers gripping his own cock. Precum slicked his fingers and dripped to the ground in a steady stream as he pumped once, twice, and then he was howling his climax to the heavens. Every muscle in his body pulled taut to the point of breaking; above him, Shiro grunted and his cock jerked deep inside.

It was only the wolf’s strong arms that kept Keith from faceplanting into the dirt as Shiro eased him down slowly, taking care not to pull too roughly on where they were joined. Keith collapsed without a word, panting heavily and closing his eyes. This was definitely not what he’d had in mind when he set out that morning.

Shiro lay down on top of him, bracing just enough of his own weight to not crush Keith completely. “You’re taking this so well,” he murmured, a hint of teeth and hot breath against Keith’s ear. “I just might keep you.”

“Hnnn.”

“I wonder how many times I’ll have to knot you before you get fat with pups.”

Keith couldn’t help the shudder that ran through his body -- he wanted to say it was revulsion, but the twitch of his limp cock indicated otherwise. It actually sounded nice, being taken care of and bred by the wolf whenever he felt like it, carrying the squirming mass of pups inside him, suckling them after they were born... Closing his eyes tighter, Keith pressed his face to the ground and moaned.

The fantasy came to an end when Shiro moved again, pulling himself up to hands and knees and letting his cock tug Keith’s ass up along with it. Despite the smaller man’s protests, Shiro shuffled his knees backward faster than Keith’s tired body could keep up, and after a bright burst of pain, the wolf’s cock slipped free.

Keith fell onto his side, drawing his legs up toward his chest, and was able to see his belly for the first time. It was bulging outward obscenely, looking like he was mildly pregnant, and what was more unsettling was that he could feel the cum moving inside him. First it slid into the void left by Shiro’s cock; Keith clenched his ruined hole shut as best he could, but that wasn’t enough to stop the warm cum from oozing in a creamy trail down the curve of his ass, over his balls, and into a small pool on the ground.

Swallowing back his fastidiousness, Keith trailed his fingers down to where his hole was a gaping ring of quivering muscle, and tried to use his hand to stem the flow. Shiro gave a dark chuckle and reached forward, past Keith’s weak defense, and pressed a hand against his stomach.

“Come on, sweet thing. Cry for me. Show me how much you miss having my cum in you.”

Sobbing, Keith tried to fight him off but the wolf kept nudging at him and the hand between his legs was doing nothing as gush after helpless gush flowed out. Stickiness coated his fingers; as he pressed more firmly, three of his fingertips slipped inside on accident and he cried out, arching his back and kicking his legs. It hurt, it was still far too sensitive, and yet he wanted more.

“Again?” Shiro asked. His shadow loomed over where Keith was gasping into the dirt. “Greedy. I love it.”

Keith pushed himself up to his knees. The world shivered and tilted like he was dizzy. Fumbling, he got his pants back up around his waist, although they were soiled almost immediately by the sheer quantity of wolf cum pouring out of him with every movement. His belt was a lost cause.

“Go away,” he said, somehow finding his voice.

“Don’t try to tell me you didn’t like it.”

“I --”

Shiro offered him a hand up and steadied Keith when he started to lurch sideways. Then he bent to retrieve the red cloak, only slightly dusty, from the ground, and wrapped it around Keith’s shoulders.

“Fine, fine, go on your way,” the wolf said, only the hint of a growl in his voice. “I’ll be here. Just in case you find you have a taste for the wild side now.”

Keith pulled himself up to his full height, still barely on level with Shiro’s chin. But he couldn’t think of anything to say -- he didn’t want to give a flat no, but he also didn’t want to give the wolf any ideas -- so he simply glared while Shiro grinned.

“See you around, sweet little thing.” With a flick of his tail, Shiro turned and disappeared into the forest silently.

Keith took a moment to catch his breath and listen for the sound of two footsteps turning into four and fading into the distance. Once he was fairly certain the wolf was gone -- for the time being -- he wiped his face on the hem of his cloak. Saliva, tears, a bit of errant cum stained the fabric. There was no way he was going to be seen in this state. Luckily he was just as close to his own house as he was to Lance’s, so he might as well go home and get cleaned up.

Dumping the cookies on the ground, Keith hooked the basket over his arm and stumbled off along the path. He didn’t want to ever smell anise again... or at least not any time soon. It was going to take him days to get back to normal. Cum squished out of him at every step; his hole ached and stung; every inch of his body felt bruised and drained.

It didn’t help that as he headed off among the trees, he could have sworn there was a low dark shape following him. Once Shiro found out where he lived, there would be no stopping him.

And the funny part was, Keith realized that he might not mind that.


End file.
